Emeraude
by Maria Aria
Summary: On pouvait dire bien des choses à propos du temps, mais l'on oubliait trop souvent qu'il n'avait pas de maître, ni d'opposé contre lequel lutter. Tout le monde le savait. Pourtant, une jeune inconnue tentera de toutes ses forces de contrer cette sage vérité dictée par les anciens. Y arrivera-t-elle ? Pour le savoir, venez lire son histoire.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Le temps. Le temps de la patience, le temps du __calme__. On __pouvait__ dire __bien__des choses à propos du temps, mais l'on oubliait trop souvent qu'il n'avait pas de maitre, ni d'opposé contre lequel lutter. Le silence contre le bruit, la vie face à la mort, le froid avait la chaleur, mais le temps, lui, restait seul, toujours exact. Il n'avait d'autre distraction que de s'écouler, sans jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. On avait parfois l'étrange sensation qu'il cessait d'être, mais ce n'était qu'une impression …_

Elle caressa lentement une mèche de ses si longs cheveux noirs tout en s'observant dans le miroir brisé d'une maison abandonnée. De ses yeux vert-bruns, elle détaillait son pâle visage souillé par la terre et la poussière, ses lèvres roses gercées par le froid, fendues par endroit, cette coupure fine qui barrait sa joue creuse exempte de couleur, d'où s'échappait quelques gouttes de sang vermillon. Son regard fatigué descendit, glissant sur sa jolie poitrine, s'attristant de ses vêtements déchirés qui avaient du, autrefois, être d'une grande valeur. Ses côtes saillantes n'éveillaient pas vraiment d'émotions particulières en elle, comme si elle y avait été habituée. A pied nu sur le sol rendu boueux par une pluie d'automne, la jeune femme était glacée tandis qu'un sentiment désagréable d'amertume et de deuil serrait son cœur de la même manière qu'un étau. Alors qu'elle savait qu'il était temps de se mettre à l'abri pour la nuit, elle ne pouvait cependant se résoudre à quitter son reflet, seule chose capable de la rassurer depuis plus d'un mois déjà. A nouveau, la question qu'elle se posait depuis des jours revint la tarauder, comme avide d'une réponse qui lui semblait terriblement importante…

**Qui était-elle ?**


	2. Chapitre 1: Macabre découverte

_**Chapitre 1 : Macabre découverte.**_

Macabre. Thorin ne trouvait pas d'autre mots pour qualifier ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Petit à petit, il sentit le sang quitter son visage, alors qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas tourner le dos à une telle horreur. Sa respiration se fit un peu plus courte, les poils de sa nuque se redressant tandis qu'il avançait, arme au poing, suivit par 14 personnes, dont certaines ne savaient même pas se défendre lors de simples combats basiques. L'inquiétude lui serra le cœur. Si ce qui avait causé cela était toujours dans les parages, il ne donnait pas chère de leurs vies, tout chef des armées qu'il était. Il du cependant prendre garde à ne pas laisser son visage le trahir. Ses compagnons de routes contaient temps sur lui qu'à la moindre perte de confiance de sa part, ils auraient tôt fait de ne plus croire en leur quête qui ne ressemblait déjà que trop à une mission suicide.

Tentant vainement de calmer les violents battements de son cœur, le nain se sentit soudain tiraillé par deux devoirs tout aussi importants à ses yeux l'un que l'autre. Sa raison lui hurlait de partir sur le champ pour mettre le plus de distances possible entre ce village et ses amis, les écartant ainsi du risque de mort imminente qui planait au dessus de leurs têtes, mais son âme lui dictait de fouillé les décombres, espérant, sans doutes à tord, retrouver un ou des survivants. Il observa rapidement les membres de sa compagnie et comprit immédiatement à leurs regards que la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé n'était pas envisageable. Il n'était visiblement pas le seul à être animé par un désir violent d'aider les vivants, s'il y en avait encore. Le roi sous la montagne se redressa et détailla tout ce qu'il voyait, cherchant le moindre indice, le moindre signe pouvant lui redonner espoir à ce sujet.

Tout autours d'eux se tenaient des dizaines de maisons aux pierres noircies par le feu, qui semblait s'être éteint de lui-même au bout de quelques heures. Les portes d'entrées, pour celles qui n'avaient pas été brulées, étaient en partie sorties de leurs gonds, laissant entrevoir un intérieur plongé dans les ténèbres qu'ils craignaient d'approcher. Une horrible puanteur s'élevait dans l'air, de relents de pourritures et de chairs calcinées, cet effroyable mélange que l'on avait tendance à appeler odeur de mort, donnant la nausée et piquant les yeux. Une fine pluie commençait à rendre le sol boueux et glissant, agrandissant aussi leurs sensations de mal être profonds. Le vent sifflant dans les fenêtres brisées semblait porter en son sein la plainte douloureuse des morts, longue litanie inquiétante et incessante, leurs donnant des sueurs froides. L'air, glacé, raidissait leurs doigts et engourdissait leurs corps, anéantissant petit à petit toute défense pleinement efficace.

Un hurlement d'effroi déchira le lourd silence qui s'était installés entre eux sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Ori, le cadet de la compagnie après Bilbo, avait trébuché dans quelque chose de mou et poisseux. Reconnaissant une petite poupée de tissu, il la prit délicatement entre ses mains à la peau tannée par le soleil. Ce fut que lorsque le son d'une chute lui parvient qu'il se rendit compte qu'un bout de la poupée était retombée sur le sol. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il le regarda, masse claire parmi la poussière et les cendres. Quand il saisi enfin que ce qu'il voyait n'était pas un bout de la poupée et qu'il comprit ce qu'était la chose, il ne put retenir un hurlement. Etalée par terre, une petite main blanche gisait, pleine d'égratignures et de sang séché. Juste une main, sans le reste du corps. Déchiquetée au niveau du poignet, elle portait des marques de dents, comme si le reste de l'enfant avait été dévoré sans pitié. Entourant cette forme claire, une marre de sang. L'horreur s'abattit alors sur la compagnie. Agité de frissons violents, certains sentirent que le malheur qui avait déferlé en ces lieux était loin, très loin de ce à quoi ils avaient pensés au départ.

Rapidement, Thorin divisa la compagnie en deux groupes. L'un, contenant les plus sensibles mais aussi les plus vaillants guerriers, resterait à l'extérieurs tendit que l'autre, composé du reste et guidé par le roi, explorerait l'intérieur des maisons à la recherche d'informations sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Après l'épisode de la poupée, ils n'espéraient plus aucun survivant. Avec difficultés, tous tentèrent de contenir leurs tremblements. Aucun n'avait peur de la mort. Mais la vision de corps de femmes et d'enfants torturés et mutilés mettait à mal leurs forces mentales. Chez eux, naines et petits nains étaient aussi précieux que rares, ils étaient donc toujours mis à l'abri de tout danger extérieur à celui de la mine ou de la forge.

Prenant une grande inspiration qu'il regretta presque aussitôt à cause de l'odeur de mort saturant l'air, le chef entra en premier dans la maison, arme en avant. Ce qu'il vit de la première pièce lui suffit à comprendre que rien n'était à espérer dans cet habitat. Partout, des meubles, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, éparpillés, brisés, griffés par quelque chose qu'aucun ne parvint à identifier. Du sang colorait les murs brulés, autrefois crème et tachait le plancher clair. Bien des objets gisaient sur le sol, fracassés sans aucune pitié. Mais le pire fut sans aucun doute les membres, ou morceaux de corps abandonnés, déchirés, parfois dépouillés de peau ou de muscles, voir les deux. Il ne restait, pour certains, que des os ronger quelquefois ouverts pour permettre l'accès à la moelle. Titubant, tous sortirent rapidement et beaucoup durent prendre appui sur ce qui n'était pas effondré par terre. Thorin, qui se trouvait assis sur un bloc de pierre, tentait vainement de chasser le poids qui comprimait sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respiré convenablement. Le paysage dansait devant ses yeux, la sueur coulait le long de son visage, et son cœur cognant violement dans sa poitrine semblait vouloir en sortir. Il avait souvent été qualifié de nain courageux, peu être un peu téméraire. Il avait été habitué à tuer ses ennemis, à la vision de morts, de temps à autre décapités. Mais ça… c'était au-delà de tout. Il se sentait mal, mal pour tous ses gens qui avait du souffrir atrocement, mal pour ces amis qu'il avait entrainé la dedans. Cependant, plus les secondes, les minutes passaient, plus ce mal être ce transformait en une colère difficilement contrôlable, le faisant trembler et serrer les dents. L'adrénaline parcourait son corps, il pouvait entendre le sang battre contre ses tempes. Ils les vengeraient. Tous. Même si cela devait prendre des années, attendre qu'il soit redevenu roi, jamais il n'oublierait. Jamais il ne pardonnerait. Ils les vengeraient tous, jusqu'au dernier. Poussé par la rage, le nain se releva et entreprit de visiter toutes les maisons, voulant marquer au fer rouge dans son esprit ce que pouvait faire les monstres, ce qu'il leurs rendraient au centuple une fois qu'il les aurait retrouvés.

Chaque pièce fut attentivement regardée, chaque restes de personnes sortit et enterrés comme il se devait. Toutes les portes furent remises en place, des tissus furent tendus devant les entrées pour lesquelles ils n'avaient pus en trouver. Sur les murs extérieurs, une rune naine fut peinte, souhaitant aux familles décimées une douce vie auprès des Valars. Cela leurs prit toute une nuit plus une journée. Le vent semblait s'être adouci, et la pluie, petit à petit, s'était retirée pour laisser place à un doux soleil, comme si les éléments avaient voulus les remercier de ce qu'ils avaient accomplis. Le temps vint de s'occuper de la dernière maison se trouvant face à l'ouest.

Etrangement, Thorin fut envahi par la certitude absolue que dans celle-ci, tout serait différent. Doucement, il actionna la poignée de la seule porte fermée du village. Bien qu'elle ne lui opposa aucune résistance, elle s'ouvrit dans un grincement de fin du monde. Lorsqu'il entra dans la demeure de pierre grise, il découvrit avec stupeur que tout les meublent avaient été remis à leurs place, divers objets pour la plupart cassés posé dessus, les tableaux aux toiles déchirées raccrochés aux murs, parfois à l'envers. Au centre de la pièce, des corps, entiers. Une femme à droite, un homme à gauche et une petite fille au centre. Tous trois avaient été allongés proprement, leurs blessures recouvertes de fleurs des champs et, sur leurs paupières fermées, des roses, rouges pour les adultes, blanche pour l'enfant. Un sourire paisible animait leurs visages griffés par endroit et leurs doigts avaient été entremêlés les uns aux autres.

Alors que le roi s'avançait, sans buts précis, vers l'unique famille qui ne semblait pas vraiment avoir vécu la même tragédie que toutes les autres, un bruit de pas à l'étage attira son attention. Le plus silencieusement possible, il monta les escaliers de bois, très lentement. Une porte blanche interdisait l'accès au premier niveau de la maison. Il l'ouvrit sans le moindre bruit. Rien. La pièce était vide. Ce ne fut qu'en observant attentivement les murs puis le plafond qu'il découvrit une trappe, invisible si l'on ne cherchait pas quelque chose de précis. S'équipant d'une chaise qui trainait dans un coin, il monta dessus et tira délicatement le fil qui permettait de descendre le panneau, il découvrit qu'un second escalier descendait du grenier une fois la trappe ouverte. D'autres bruits lui indiquèrent que ce qu'il cherchait se trouvait là, Juste au dessus de lui. Il gravit les marches précautionneusement, et arriva dans une petite chambre à l'aspect confortable, qui ne semblait pas avoir été touché par l'attaque. Un peu de poussière si était accumulée, mais la présence de fleur fraiches dans un vase bizarrement vide d'eau prouvait que quelqu'un y vivait. Ce quelqu'un était assis sur un lit propre récemment refait. Ce quelqu'un le regardait, l'air intrigué, mais pas le moins du monde effrayée. Ce quelqu'un était une femme, petite, environ 1m50, aux longs cheveux noirs emmêlés et crasseux. Elle portait des vêtements déchirés, tachés de sang, de poussière et de boue. La peau de ses bras était recouverte par endroit du même mélange nauséabond, tout comme celle de son visage. Elle avait de longs doigts fins mais ouvert pour certains. Thorin pouvait distinguer sa maigreur au travers de ses habits dans lesquels elle flottait mais qui semblaient avoir été faits pour elles. Sa figure comportait quelques égratignures, mais rien de sérieux. Ses lèvres étaient gercées et fendues, ses joues creuses. Mais, dans ce portrait triste et laids, il y eu une chose qu'il trouva magnifique. Deux yeux en formes d'amande. Deux superbe émeraudes vainées d'or….

_Un grand merci à Edenlight, NineH et Cismet pour leurs reviews._


	3. Chapitre 2: L'inconnue

_**Chapitre 2 : L'inconnue.**_

_Mais, dans ce portrait triste et laids, il y eu une chose qu'il trouva magnifique. Deux yeux en formes d'amande. Deux superbes émeraudes veinées d'or…._

Durant de longues minutes, le roi l'observa, l'esprit vide de pensées et d'émotions. Son cœur battait calmement dans sa poitrine, fort, régulier. Sa respiration était paisible, comme s'il dormait. Les bras le long du corps, il semblait déconnecté de la réalité et ne bougeait plus du tout. Puis, tout d'un coup, il prit conscience de ce qu'il voyait. Une survivante. Une jeune humaine avait résisté au massacre et semblait en bonne santé, bien que sale et sous alimentée. Thorin faillit s'effondrer, tant ses jambes flageolaient. A grand peine, il contient des larmes de soulagement. Un énorme poids venait de quitter ses épaules et son torse, lui permettant enfin de respirer profondément. Il tremblait, mais n'en avait cure. Un sourire magnifique étira lentement ses lèvres gercées par le vent et le froid, ses yeux bleus comme les lacs souterrain d'Erebor brillaient d'espoir retrouvé, de bonheur mal dissimulé, il avait envie de rire et crier sa joie à toute la terre du milieu. Cependant, le nain se retint, certes difficilement, mais il y parvint.

Enfant, il était quelqu'un d'extrêmement sensible et expressif. Ce qui ne convenait ni à son père, ni à son grand-père. Ce n'était absolument pas correct pour un héritier du trône de se comporter ainsi. D'autant que si l'on voyait trop ses sentiments, tous leurs ennemis, elfes, hommes ou opposant politiques se feraient un plaisir de les retourner contre lui et de le briser sans aucune pitié. Se fut donc sans pouvoir donner son avis qu'il dut se plier aux exigences de sa famille et apprendre à contrôler la moindre de ses expressions, auprès d'un précepteur hautain et froid. Le chef des armées soupira. Se n'était pas le moment de songer à cela. Il ferma les yeux un instant puis la regarda un nouveau.

La jeune femme le contemplait, la tête légèrement penchée, semblant chercher à déterminer s'il était ou non un danger. Elle le détaillait sans la moindre de gène, observant le moindre de ses gestes, le mouvement de sa cage thoracique lorsqu'il respirait, la façon dont il se tenait… Le roi se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas du tout comment l'abordée. Avancer ? Lui prendre la main ? Rester à sa place et lui dire tout simplement bonjour ? Se présenter en s'inclinant ? Prétendre qu'elle n'a plus rien à craindre ? Ou bien attendre qu'elle prenne la parole ? Il avait beau examiné les différentes options qu'il avait sous toute les coutures, Thorin ne voyait vraiment pas quoi faire.

Finalement, l'inconnue mit un terme à son débat intérieur en lui tendant lentement la main, paume vers le ciel, sans dire un seul mot. Un peu surpris, il la rejoignit en quelques pas, puis s'assit à son coté, tête baissée, ne sachant que dire. Soudainement, il se sentit mal. Peu être que s'il était arrivé plus tôt, elle n'aurait pas vécu cela. Peu être que s'il s'était dépêcher un peu et n'avait pas pris tant de temps au conseil des nains, espérant vainement de l'aide pour récupéré la montagne solitaire, elle n'aurait pas perdu sa famille. Ses mains se refermèrent en poings. Bien qu'il sache que cela n'aurait servi à rien et qu'ils se seraient sans doute fait massacrer eux aussi, le chef de la compagnie ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.

Un corps frêle et glacé se collant contre le sien l'empêcha de poursuivre ses sombres pensées. Saisit, il tourna la tête et vit la jeune femme l'entourer de ses bras. Assise en partie sur l'une des jambes, sa poitrine contre son torse, elle avait niché son nez au creux de son cou et agrippait ses cheveux, se cramponnait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. D'abord gêné et extrêmement tendu, le roi finit par se calmer et lui rendit son étreinte, se disant qu'elle devait en avoir besoin après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Une interrogation prit place dans son esprit. Pourquoi n'avait elle dont pas migrer vers une autre ville ? Toutefois, il la chassa rapidement, pensant qu'il aurait tout le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard.

Misère, l'inconnue avait grand besoin d'un bain ! Ce mélange de transpiration, de sang, de boue, de feu de bois lui faisait un parfum particulièrement immonde. Thorin ne distinguait pas une seule partie de peau un peu près propre et beaucoup de ces blessures, bien qu'elles ne soient pas graves, devaient être désinfectées et soignées de toute urgence !

Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Quand elle l'avais vu, elle avait su qu'il n'était pas un animal, mais n'était pas certaine qu'il soit comme elle à cause de l'étrange duvet qui se trouvait dans sa figure. Toutes les choses étranges qu'il avait faites avec son visage l'avaient un peu déconcertée. La jeune humaine n'avait pu résister à l'envie qui la poussait de l'avoir contre elle et ressentait à présent une curieuse sensation de familiarité. Une image vive mais fugitive apparut devant ses yeux. Quelqu'un comme lui, bien que plus grand, la tenait tout contre lui et produisait un ensemble de sons agréables qui faisait vibrer son torse. Cela dura 2 ou 3 secondes avant qu'elle ne se retrouve à nouveau dans la même pièce que l'étranger au duvet sombre. Etranger… Elle avait employé ce mot, mais n'avait plus la moindre idée de ce qu'il signifiait. Cela n'était pas méchant, elle en était sur. Cependant, ce n'était pas vraiment gentil non plus. De la même façon que lorsqu'elle se regardait dans le miroir, un sentiment chaud et doux avait apaisée la chose violente qui semblait se battre sans arrêt dans sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'il voulu la redresser et la rassoir à coté de lui, l'inconnue se débattit légèrement, ne voulant pas s'éloigner de lui. Se fut l'air rassurant et la respiration calme du roi qui lui firent comprendre qu'il ne voulait aucun mal. Il l'assit doucement sur le lit, se leva, enleva sa veste et la posa sur ses épaules. La jeune femme faillit tomber en avant sous le poids du manteau de fourrure. Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur, n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre à quoi il servait. Thorin cru qu'elle était encore trop déboussolée et prit le temps de passer ses bras amaigris dans les manches. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de sa présence et de ses larges mains qui, sans qu'il ne le sache, réchauffait bien mieux son corps frêle que l'ensemble de tissu qu'elle portait.

Tout allait bien jusqu'au moment où il prit la parole et lui demanda son nom. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, saisie. Pensant qu'elle n'avait pas bien compris la question, il recommença. L'humaine le regarda, l'air perplexe. Elle ouvrit la bouche, tentant de reproduire ce qu'il venait de faire et qui lui semblait tout à fait extraordinaire. Aucun son n'en sortit. Un peu surpris, Thorin alla jusqu'à l'escalier en lui faisant signe de le suivre, voulant la faire sortir pour que Oïn puisse l'ausculter. Elle ne fit pas un pas complet. L'inconnue se retrouva par terre. Se redressant en position assise, elle frotta le bout de son nez qui venait de faire une rencontre un peu brutale avec le parquet et regarda le nain en fronçant les sourcils. Il l'observa, dos à la trappe qu'il venait tout juste d'atteindre en utilisant juste deux pattes sur quatre et en restant tout droit. La jeune femme voulut l'imiter, parvint à se mettre debout, chancelante, mais tomba un nouveau, manquant de se tordre le poignet. Elle fit un drôle de mouvement avec son nez, l'air passablement agacée. Non, définitivement, elle ne comprenait pas comment il faisait toutes ses choses étranges.

Il voulait qu'elle le suive ? Fort bien, mais elle n'allait pas se casser la figure une troisième fois en avançant bizarrement, le tout pour ses beaux yeux. Elle se mit à quatre pattes et le rejoint rapidement sans paraître gênée le moins du monde par ce mode de déplacement, comme si elle avait toujours fait ainsi. Ahuri. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour qualifier l'état d'esprit du roi. Il la regardait, bouche-bée. Il lui demanda pourquoi. En plus de ne pas répondre, elle ne sembla pas comprendre, ni ce qu'il lui disait, ni comment il faisait pour le dire. Thorin réfléchit, explorant toutes les options disponibles pouvant expliquer son comportement anormal. Elle le crut fâcher et fit une moue de petite fille qui ne savait pas ce qu'on lui reprochait. Il perdit un instant le fil de ses pensées. Puis une idée lui vint. Il espéra qu'il avait tord.

Doucement, il passa un bras sous ces genoux, un autre dans son dos et la souleva. L'humaine décida de reporter tour ses tracas à plus tard, posant doucement sa tête contre le torse de l'étranger et fermant les yeux, s'endormant dans les secondes qui suivirent. C'est ainsi que la compagnie vi sortir son chef, non pas avec des morceaux de cadavre dans les bras comme cela avait été le cas de dizaines de fois auparavant, mais avec une jeune femme, entière et vivante. Un sourire naquit sur chaque visage. Il y en avait une qui avait survécu, une qui s'était battue jusqu'au bout. Une qui allait pouvoir leur dire qui avait fait cela, et même peu être pourquoi.

Bientôt, tous les entourèrent, posant milles questions qui restèrent sans réponse. Le visage inquiet de leur roi les alerta. On appela Oïn, qui se fraya un chemin à grand renfort de coup de coude et arriva rapidement au chevet de l'inconnue. Thorin lui expliqua tout ce qu'il avait pu constater à son propos et lui demanda de la guérir. Le médecin décréta qu'il fallait d'abord s'éloigner le plus possible de ce lieu, retourner en forêt pour qu'il puisse trouver les plantes nécessaires au soin qu'il allait lui prodiguer, de préférence auprès d'un étang où d'un lac pour que Balin et lui puisse la laver. Le chef de la compagnie le fixa, consterner. Le guérisseur confirma ses craintes. Elle avait bel et bien perdu la mémoire. Et pas sur un court laps de temps. Elle avait tout oublié. Même comment parler et marcher.

_**Un grand merci à Lufoca, Edenlight, Cismet, Laura en eryn, LouOak, Owyna et NineH pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir.**_

_**Voici pour ceux à qui je n'ai pu répondre par MP, si j'en oublie un (une), dites le moi.**_

_**LouOak : Oula oula oula ! Que de questions ! Effectivement, j'avais envie de vous montrer que j'étais capable d'écrire autre chose que des âneries. Ca m'a fait du bien de pouvoir publier quelque chose d'un autre genre, ça me permet aussi de garder un minimum sérieux dans « à vous de jouer » et de voir que ce style ci d'écrit convient tout autant, même si j'ai du en traumatisé deux ou trois avec le premier chapitre qui était, je l'admets, assez gore. Les réponses à tes questions viendront dans les prochains chapitres. **_

_**Owyna : Cela me fait plaisir de voir que mon premier chapitre te plaise. Au niveau des dialogues, c'était, et c'est toujours mon défit de pouvoir tenir sans en mettre aucun tout en continuant de captiver mes lecteurs. J'espère y être parvenue ici aussi. Il y aura des dialogues plus tard dans l'histoire.**_

_**NineH : Je suis contente que cela te plaise.**_

_**A tous mes lecteurs : Je suis désolée, je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup avancé dans l'histoire dans ce chapitre, mais il m'a semblé important de souligner le moment entre Thorin et l'inconnue, de prendre le temps de décrire ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir au contact l'un de l'autre. J'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plus, je tien à vous demander de m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes ou de grammaire que j'aurais pu faire.**_

_**A bientôt,**_

_**Maria Aria.**_


	4. Chapitre 3: Étranges découvertes

_**Chapitre 3 : Etranges découvertes :**_

_Un long hurlement. De la douleur, de la peine. De la rage. Une rage incontrôlable, une soif de sang inextinguible. Un long silence, suivit de quelques affreux ricanements, d'un bruit de chair que l'on déchire, d'un son de mastication. Soudain, une violente explosion de lumière rougeoyante suivie de peu par une chaleur infernale. Le silence, à nouveau. Puis le froid. Et enfin, le noir…_

Assis au pied d'un arbre, devisant tout en aiguisant leurs lames, Kili et Fili pouvaient assister à un magnifique coucher de soleil. Alors que dans le ciel se mêlaient l'or et l'améthyste, la citrine et le spinelle pourpre, la topaze impérial et le rubis, les jeunes nains veillaient sur une femme endormie à quelques mètres d'eux. Le tableau aurait pu être d'une grande beauté, si celle qu'ils protégeaient n'était pas d'un si triste état. Couverte de boue, terriblement maigre, elle était blanche comme de l'argile, blessée en de multiples endroits. Ses vêtements, dont on ne devinait même plus la couleur sous les différentes couches de crasses, étaient déchirés, maculés de sang, de boue et de pu qui coulaient par certaines de ses plaies infectées. Elle avait les joues creuses, des cernes violacés, des lèvres craquelées et gercées. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient emmêlés et sales, rendu en partie gris par la poussière. Les sourcils froncés, elle semblait cauchemarder. Cependant, ses gardiens ne s'étaient pas aperçus de ce dernier détail, trop occupés par les milles et unes questions qu'ils se posaient depuis qu'ils l'avaient trouvée dans un village dévasté, deux jours auparavant.

Las et courbaturés, ils n'abordaient pas le sourire plein de vie qui illuminait leurs visages habituellement. Les souvenirs des heures qu'ils avaient passées dans ses lieux, à ramasser des bouts de cadavres et les enterrer dans une fosse commune, à replacer des portes et peindre des runes mortuaires sur les murs, tout cela avait éteint pour quelques temps l'étincelle de malice dans leurs yeux. En temps normal, même dans les pires situations, ils parvenaient à plaisanter, ne serait-ce que pour évacuer un peu toute la tension accumulée dans leurs épaules. Mais la crainte, la tristesse, l'amertume qui avait pris place dans leurs cœurs était trop grande. Ils gardaient les yeux rivés au sol, avaient le dos vouté et une boule dans le ventre. Depuis bientôt quatre jours, plus aucun rire n'avait secoué la compagnie. Bien sûr, cela reviendrais. Mais pour cela, ils leurs faudrait du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Ou bien peut-être un sourire de la part de celle qu'ils avaient recueillie, un autre signe de vie que celui de sa respiration.

Soudain, l'inconnue s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda les princes sans les voir, le visage marqué par la peur et le désespoir. Tremblante, respirant difficilement, elle serrait l'emplacement de son cœur à deux mains, tandis que des larmes perlaient le long de ses joues, se mélangeant aux gouttes de sueurs froides au niveau de ses lèvres fendues et de son menton plein de boue séchée. Lorsque la jeune femme reprit pied avec la réalité, elle se pencha lentement en avant et se mit à geindre comme un animal blessé. Kili et Fili se regardèrent, saisis, n'ayant pas la moindre d'idée de ce qu'il fallait faire. Lui parler était totalement inutile, elle ne les comprendrait pas. La prendre dans leur bras ? Ne risquerait-elle pas de paniquer encore plus ? Appeler un autre nain à la rescousse ? Oui, cela semblait être une bonne idée. Mais qui ? Oïn et Balin étaient partis plus loin en forêt chercher des herbes médicinales pour désinfecter ses plaies, Gloïn et Bombur préparait le souper, Ori et Dori refuserait parce qu'elle était une femme, le hobbit était parti vérifier que la zone était plus ou moins sans danger, Bofur et Bifur chassaient et Dwalin… ce n'était même pas envisageable. Ne restait que Thorin. Les deux jeunes nains se regardèrent. Lui, consoler quelqu'un ? Ils étaient septiques.

Il fallait pourtant faire quelque chose, et ce, rapidement. Les gémissements de détresse de la demoiselle allaient crescendo et devenaient insupportable. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis soupirèrent de concert. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Kili se dirigea rapidement vers le camp, s'aidant de la lumière réfléchie par la lune pour ne pas tomber, chercha après son oncle puis, lorsqu'il l'eu trouvé, lui exposa la situation.

Cela prit plus d'une heure au roi pour l'apaiser totalement. Il ne pouvait que se douter de ce qui avait déclenché sa crise… La jeune femme devait involontairement essayer de se souvenir. Et les premières choses dont elle se rappellerait ne seraient sans doute pas les plus agréables. Thorin resserra inconsciemment son étreinte autour d'elle. Si seulement il était arrivé plus tôt ! Un terrible sentiment de haine le fit gronder, ces yeux devenant aussi dur que les glaciers du fond de la terre du milieu. Mais qui détestait-il le plus ? Ceux qui avaient détruit le village, ou lui-même pour son retard ?

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se pencher plus sur la question car Balin et Oïn venaient de revenir, avec ce qu'il fallait pour soigner l'inconnue. Epuisée par la crise qu'elle avait faite un peu plus tôt, celle-ci resta docile lorsqu'on la sépara du dirigeant, bien que légèrement méfiante. Refusant d'être à nouveau portée, elle avança au même niveau que les deux anciens, mais sur quatre pattes. Bientôt, tout trois furent complètement isolés du reste de la compagnie et le guérisseur décida que, dans un premier temps, ils la laveraient pour voir toute l'étendue de ses plaies, et quand elle serait plus ou moins sèche, ils appliqueraient ce qu'il faudrait pour désinfecter et aider à cicatriser. Heureusement, l'amnésie la rendait totalement impudique, leur permettant de la déshabiller sans trop de peine. Curieuse de voir ce que ses deux choses aux poils blancs comptaient faire, elle n'opposa pas la moindre résistance alors qu'ils la firent entrer dans la rivière. Tout autour d'elle, l'eau se teinta lentement de brun et rouge sombre, alors même qu'ils n'avaient pas commencé à la frotter. Un sourire étira petit à petit les lèvres de la jeune femme, qui se mit à jouer, sautillant, donnant des coups dans l'eau, tournant, plongeant, éclaboussant même par moment Balin qui hésitait entre rire et la gronder tandis qu'Oïn, hors de l'eau, coupait, écrasait, mélangeait les plantes à l'aide d'un couteau et d'un pilon. L'inconnue éclata de rire, jouant avec l'eau comme avec une ancienne amie. Voulant l'appeler pour pouvoir la récurer convenablement, le vieux conseiller ouvrit la bouche, mais pas un son n'en sortit. Il réalisa une chose. La compagnie voyageait avec elle depuis deux jours, mais personne n'avait songé à lui demander son nom. Bien sûr, cela aurait été parfaitement inutile vu qu'elle ne comprenait pas leur langage, et quand bien même elle aurait su parler comme eux, la jeune femme ne se souvenait même pas de comment marcher, alors son nom…

Lentement, Balin s'avança dans l'eau, vaillant à ne pas faire de geste brusque. Il tendit la main, attrapa le bras de la jeune femme et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. La surprise ouvrit les siens un peu plus que d'habitude et permit à l'ancien de distinguer deux grandes praires aux herbes claires. Cà et là poussaient quelques Atelas, un peu plus sombres. Toutes ensembles, ces fleurs formaient d'étranges runes, inconnues du vieux conseiller. Du centre plus noir que la nuit partaient de fines rivières d'or qui traversaient les plaines en de multiples endroits pour aller se perdre entre les pins des forêts qui délimitaient la couleur du blanc.

« - Emeraude… »

Il lui semblait que nul autre nom ne pourrait mieux lui aller. Un doux sourire illumina à nouveau le visage de l'inconnue. Cela n'avait été qu'un seul mot, mais elle avait compris qu'il l'appellerait ainsi à présent. Et cela lui convenait. Balin l'amena près de la rive, puis la lava patiemment. Certaines de ses blessures lui laisseraient des cicatrices, d'autres non, mais aucune ne mettaient sa vie en danger. Les quelques infections seraient rapidement parties avec les remèdes d'Oïn. Le conseiller écarta ses cheveux encore sales de son dos, se disant qu'il s'en occuperait par après, lorsqu'une chose le figea. Le guérisseur ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, inquiet, et le vit, lui aussi. Les deux nains se regardèrent en silence, ne sachant si c'était un bon ou un mauvais signe, s'il fallait en parler à Thorin immédiatement, ou attendre qu'elle se soit complètement rétablie. Pour ne pas trop inquiéter Emeraude, Balin se mit à frotter son dos, tournant autour de l'immense tatouage de dragon dont la queue démarrait du bas de ses reins, et la tête s'arrêtait à la base de sa nuque. Son corps semblait s'enrouler autour de la colonne de la jeune femme, alors que ses ailes, partiellement ouvertes, couvrait à demi ses omoplates et s'arrêtaient au creux de ses hanches. Lorsque l'ancien voulut nettoyer la surface du dessin, il se brula. Longtemps, il regarda le bout de ses doigts rougis. Puis, préoccupé, la fit s'allonger dans l'eau sous le regard inquiet de la dame. Le vieux conseiller soupira. Chaque chose en son temps. Il pourrait penser à cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, il fallait terminer de laver ses longs cheveux sombres, les brosser pendant que son ami passerait de l'onguent sur ses blessures et les banderaient. Quand se fut fait, ils purent voir que ce qu'ils prenaient pour d'énormes nœuds n'étaient que de grandes anglaises légèrement emmêlées. D'ici une ou deux semaines, quand elle aurait repris du poids en mangeant à sa faim tous les jours, ses cheveux deviendraient brillants et souples. En réalité, elle ne serait pas si désagréable à regarder. Seul sa terrible maigreur, son manque évidant de vitamines et ses blessures l'enlaidissait.

Après l'avoir habillée, non sans peine, d'une tunique crème en lin épais appartenant à Thorin, d'un pantalon sombre d'Ori et d'une épaisse ceinture de cuir noire trouvée dans la grotte des trolls, Balin prit une mèche sombre d'Emeraude, la tressa puis plaça une perle bleue nuit en son bout. La jeune femme observa la tresse, intriguée. Elle passa un long doigt fin et blanc dessus, puis regarda son nouvel ami d'un air surpris. Elle l'ignorait pour l'instant, mais, grâce à cette simple tresse, la demoiselle ne risquait plus aucun danger si jamais elle venait à rencontrer d'autres nains. Le conseiller, avec l'accord du chef des armées d'Erebor, venait de la placer sous protection royale.

Ils rentrèrent au camp en marchant calmement, toujours à quatre pattes pour elle. Ca, cela faisait partie des nombreux problèmes qu'ils devraient régler dans les jours à venir. Presque tous les nains dormaient, à part Dwalin, qui montait la garde, et Thorin qui, un peu à l'écart, fumait sa pipe en regardant les étoiles. Emeraude accéléra d'un coup, sans que ses accompagnateurs aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, et rejoint le roi, qui ne sentit sa présence que lorsqu'elle se servit de ses cuisses à lui pour mettre son visage à la hauteur du sien frotter leurs nez l'un contre l'autre. Le souverain ne réagit pas, trop saisit, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquiller. Au moment où la jeune femme s'assit sans gêne sur ses genoux, prit l'une de ses tresses et compara l'attache à celle de la sienne, qui était identique, il comprit que c'était sa façon de le remercier. Elle l'entoura doucement de ses bras, posa sa tête contre son épaule et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Le nain chercha de l'aide de le regard d'un ses compagnons. Seul Balin lui sourit, les yeux pleins de malice. Thorin fronça les sourcils, puis soupira et éteignit sa pipe. Bien. Si personne ne voulait l'aider et qu'elle avait décidé de se servir de lui comme oreiller, alors tant pis.

Elle serait sa couverture.


End file.
